The zero-order model of the head-neck system will be reassembled with the appropriate instrumentation embedded in the various positions and with varying degrees of severity, and by accelerating the torso. Complete records of the response of the system will be obtained and compared with the predictions of the presently availale finite-difference computer program capable of handling motion in the saggital plane. Improvements in the components of the system will be initiated, and additional structural members will be incorporated. Particular attention will be paid to the inclusion of the important parts of the vascular system, and observations of the effects of such loadings on this element will be executed. An analytical program will be initiated to extend the presently available computer program to three-dimensional motion. Conversion of the finite-difference scheme to one involving finite elements will be performed. Improved analytical representations of the musculature and other soft elements, as well as that for the vertebral bodies will be sought.